CraZe
| weight = 184 lb. | dob = January 3, 1990 | billed_from = Parts Unknown | music = "New Genius" by Gorillaz | affiliation = None | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = LPW Insanity | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = All-Rounder | finisher = "Combustible Lemons" (Jig N'Tonic) | will = |typen=2 |type1=Insanity |type2=Insanity light |winpct=0 |wins=4 |losses=5 | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Vertigo 4.1 (March 2012) | record = 4-5 | accomplishments = | championships= Currently none | retired = }} CraZe is a professional e-wrestler that currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. Biography The Loopy Luchadore originally gained fame as a 21st-Century urban myth, as a man in a mask who would travel from towns and cities and fight any law breakers. The sightings and disturbances would only be reported for one week, maximum, before new reports would crop up in fellow towns and cities. That was until, he was stalked and captured by Artemis Pembroke, a man keen on inducting CraZe to his cavalcade of freaks and oddities. After months of trying, CraZe finally grasped a sense of the English language and told of how on day, he awoke in the street with a mask and no recollection of the past and a lack of an ability to communicate. It was there, in a hasty retreat that CraZe discovered his aerial skills and forever travelled, looking for a place to stay, but would leave due to height of attention he would attract. Pembroke offered CraZe the chance to find his past as well as giving him the chance to fight and interact with other “unique” characters, also known as LPW. But after his fortunes had failed, CraZe has chosen to turn his back on the people and claim what he thinks he deserves. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Combustible Lemons'' (Jig N' Tonic) **''CraZe Clutch'' (Inverted CHIKARA Special) **''The Conquering Moment'' (Flying Double Stomp) *'Favorite moves' **''Abertawe Special'' (Spinning Back Elbow to Throat) **Multiple Revoltion Headscissor Takedown **Snap Suplex **Discus Clothesline to Back of Head **Missile Dropkick **Garvin Stomp **Shoulder Jawbreaker, Sit-Out Jawbreaker followed by Stun Gun **Dragon Screw into Single Leg Boston Crab **Springboard Flying Forearm **Enzuguri **Butterfly Suplex **Running Knee to Liver **Slaps **Facewash **Gutbuster **Kneeling on the Throat *'Will' **Dislike any shenanigans or "show" an opponent puts on. **Snare an opponent in the apron or trap their arms in the ropes. **Claw at his mask **Ignore Pembroke's advice. **Tap **Throttle the opponent without a care. *'Won't' **Wager his mask. **Take a loss well. **Stop blaming Pembroke for a loss. **Dance for your entertainment. *'Nicknames' **'The Masked Maverick' **'The Street Fighting Man' **'The Mutt' *'Theme Music' **''"New Genius"'' by Gorillaz *'Entrance' **Newspaper clippings of CraZe’s actions burn away on the tron and CraZe roars out from the back as Pembroke follows behind. CraZe lifts his arms in the air to avoid all of the audience’s hands and he calmly enters the ring before dropping to one knee. External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Insanity Roster